Kaos en el mundo mágico
by Lady Macduff
Summary: Cuando crees que todo está perdido sólo la amistad y el amor podran iluminar tu camino en la inmensa oscuridad...Lean mi 2º fic por favor!


Kaos en el mundo mágico  
  
-Ahhhh- suspiró una chica tendida en su cama- la horrible Durmstrang, que feo es este lugar, lo odio de verdad... aquí mi vida es un caos, si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, a las épocas felices de mi vida... cuando con mis amigos vivíamos interminables aventuras cargadas de emoción, misterio y adrenalina... ahhh mis amigos- una lagrima recorrió todo su fino rostro-si tan solo estuviesen conmigo ahora la vida no sería tan difícil, pero por desgracia el maldito y odioso Lord Voldemort, la misma persona que me ha adoptado tras matar a mis padres, los ha matado, los mató a todos, todos mis seres queridos muertos ya... pero cuanto hacia esto?? Medio año más o menos- rodó a un costado de su cama para ocultar su cara en la almohada y así poder llorar con más intensidad. Mientras lloraba recordó aquel día caótico...

Flash back-

Era un día soleado hasta que de pronto el cielo se oscureció y miles de mortios comenzaron a salir del bosque prohibido. Atacaron cuanto mago sea cual sea su sangre. Sus dos amigos la encerraron en un armario con la promesa de venir a buscarla ni bien hubieran destruido al enemigo, rogó por ir con ellos pero la dejaron sola y encerrada.

Las horas pasaron y no volvían, los gritos de las victimas que estaban siendo asesinadas se volvían cada vez más terribles e insoportables, el ruido de los cuerpos hirientes rebotar contra el suelo y las paredes era tortuorio, sufría más escuchando que quizás viendo. El caos acabó y ellos no regresaron jamás, la habían dejado sola en una tierra llena de cadáveres y futuros tiranos al mando. Rompió la puerta de una patada y salió, todo eran penumbras pero pronto sintió como unas frías y repugnantes manos la tomaban de los brazos...

-Aquí ha quedado una!!!- gritó uno de los encapuchados

-Mátala- le ordenó otro

-No- una voz fría y repugnante salió de entre las sombras- tráemela

Y así lo hicieron, avanzaron entre los cadáveres y patearon con sumo placer uno, pudo ver el de quien era... era Ginny

-Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!- jamás en su vida dado un alarido tan dolido, agudo y desgarrador

-Cállate, mi Lord no desea escuchar tus estúpidos gritos- dijo mordaz uno de los hombres

-Déjenla enfrente de mí- pidió otra vez la voz horrible La depositaron allí y de entre las penumbras salió el innombrable con todo su cuerpo ya constituido nuevamente, se veía horrible como siempre.

-Mátame- rogó- mátame ahora, como lo has hecho con toda mi gente

-No, tu te quedaras para servirme- dijo con una sonrisa malévola surcándole el rostro

-Mátame, no deseo quedarme para ver la maldita destrucción, mátame te digo!!!!- chilló histérica y fuera de sus cabales.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo haré, pedazo de impertinente... es más he decidido adoptarte, mi lo generoso que soy

-No quiero tu horrible, asquerosa y fétida generosidad.... quiero morir!!!

-Parece que no vas a entrar en razón, bien vamonos de aquí- ordenó el tirano y sin ningún tipo de permiso uno de los hombres la cargó en su hombro y se la llevó. Todo el trayecto vio el apocalíptico Hogwarts... el piso estaba lleno de sangre y cuerpos muertos, lentamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Desde allí la llevaron a Durmstrang y desde ese momento estaba ah

Fin del Flash Back

Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a peinarse y lavarse la cara. Luego tomó de su mesa de luz un pequeño libro regordete y salió de la habitación, necesitaba aire fresco. Afuera, en el patio, se encontró con su indeseable compañero, Draco Malfoy...

-Hola, mi dulce y querida Hermi- se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Hola- contestó entre dientes -Ay, que mal modo es ese para tratar a tu prometido- dijo él abrazándola Desde hacia un mes que los padres de él se habían puesto de acuerdo con su tutor macabro para que se casasen, obviamente no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Grrr...veté y déjame en paz- contestó soltándose bruscamente

-Pero por qué me tratas así?? Que yo sepa, mi niña, yo soy lo último que te queda- dijo enfadado

Se quedó muda, él tenia razón era lo último que le quedaba pero no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer, así que volvió a su postura...

-Bueno, bueno... solo quiero que me dejes en paz, Draco quiero estar sola, necesito estar sola-rogó de manera suplicante

-Esta bien-dijo de mala gana- pero qué es eso que tienes en la mano??- señalando el libro que tenia en la mano

-Esto? Esto es... bueno... jejeje...es un recuerdo- respondi

-Un recuerdo??

-Si- miro con ternura el librito- es un recuerdo de la época más feliz de mi vida.

-Ah, es un diario intimo

-Podría decirse que si

-Préstamelo

-No!! Tiene cosas muy privadas como para que tú las andes leyendo

-Pero que rayos puede decir esa cosa??

-Son cosas mías!!! Ahora vete- dijo harta y furiosa

El rubio se molesto y le arrebató el objeto para luego comenzar a leerlo, forcejeando con ella, en voz alta...

-Ron y Harry han descubierto la cámara secreta y salvaron a Ginny... oh que bonito.- Paso unas cuantas hojas y comenzó a leer otra cosa... -Draco Malfoy es un idiota, engreído, que siempre depende de su papi para... - dejó de leer en voz alta para leer para sus adentros, ella veía como fruncía más y más el entrecejo.- esto es lo que piensas de mí??!! Eh?? Responde!!!!

Se quedo callada con la cabeza baja, estaba siendo humillada por Malfoy y no podía defenderse, no tenia argumento...

-Si es esto lo opinas de mi mira lo que hago con estúpido diario- comenzó a sacarle las hojas enfrente de su cara

-No, detente por favor no hagas eso- rogó intentando sacarle el texto

-Toma, ahí lo tienes- tiró el librito al suelo, encima del montón de hojas desperdigadas por el suelo

Se arrodilló y comenzó a juntar las hojas llorando. Luego de juntarlas se fue a su habitación donde lo metió nuevamente en el cajón. Al día siguiente hubo una sorpresa matutina, el director anunció la llegada de un nuevo alumno...

-Bueno alumnos, quiero comunicarles la llegada de un nuevo alumno proveniente de Londres, Rupert Wrosky.- Entró al salón un chico alto, con el pelo rapado pero se notaba que era pelirrojo, ojos azules e inexpresivos y una pequeña barbita colorada- él asistirá al 7 curso.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón, estaba casi segura de que ese chico era Ron, su cara encajaba perfectamente, volvió a recordar el último encuentro con Ron: se encontraba ya en el armario y Harry ya se había ido, solo quedaban ellos dos en aquel pasillo oscuro donde estaba el armario...

-No te vallas, quiero ir con uds... no me dejen sola

-No te preocupes, volveremos por ti te lo prometo- se inclinó y le besó la frente.

Entraron todos al aula, el nuevo fue el último y tuvo que esperar que todos se acomodaran para ver si quedaba algún lugar libre. El único que quedaba libre era al lado de ella y allí se sentó.

-Hola, yo soy Hermione Granger mucho gusto- lo saludo muy cordialmente

-Hola, Rupert Wrosky encantado- contestó sin muchos ánimos, parecía fatigado Draco los miraba furioso desde su asiento, de veces en cuando su mirada chocaba con la de ella y allí estiraba un poco la piel del pómulo haciendo el típico gesto de ojo´´.

Al terminar las clases del día se dirigió tranquila hacia el comedor, pero alguien la tomó por sorpresa y la introdujo en un oscuro pasillo...

-Aggg... quien demonios eres??- preguntó molesta y preocupada

-Soy yo, Rupert

-Wrosky?? Qué pasa? Para que me traes aquí??

-Es que no pude aguantar ni un minuto más, Herm

-Hey, desde cuando tanta confianza??

-Herm, Hermy, soy Ron- respondió tranquilo

Ella dejó caer la mandíbula, no cabía felicidad en ella... era su amigo del alma y estaba vivo. Seguía sorprendida y él esperaba ansioso una respuesta, ella estiró sus brazos y se abrazó a él lo más que pudo mientras comenzaba a llorar...

-...Por qué me dejaste ahí sola??!! Los podría haber ayudado!! Creí que estabas muerto!!- chillaba refugiada en el pecho de su amigo

-Hermi, no iba a permitir que murieses... como murieron todos...- dijo tono amargo acariciando su largo y ondulado cabello

-Hermione!!!!!- gritó alguien de atrás- Qué crees que haces, niña??!!

Se separó en el acto de Ron, para poder ver el colérico y horrorizado rostro de Malfoy, se sintió morir... ahora quién rayos aguantaría al rubio y sus reproches...

-Yo... este... no es lo que tu crees- logró balbucear

-Ah, no?? Ven aquí inmediatamente, es que acaso no te puedo dejar sola que ya quieres compañía??

-Ya te dije que no soy tu propiedad!!!! Déjame en paz!!!- gritaba enardecida ella

-Lo eres, sino mira el anillo de compromiso que tienes en tu dedo

-Algún día de estos me libraré de ti, te lo aseguro- decía mientras levantaba su puño

-Si, si, si....ahora ven conmigo- dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándosela- y en cuanto a ti, Wrosky te tendré vigilado, ella es mi mujer solo mía, comprendes???

Ron seguía atónito ante tal escena, no comprendía nada. A la media noche se encontraron nuevamente en el patio del colegio, ambos estaban deseoso de verse, tenían mucho de que hablar...

-Hola, Ronny- saludo alegre ella portando su fino camisón de dormir

-Hola, Hermy- contestó su amigo algo sonrojado por como venia su amiga

-Bueno, ahora que estamos más tranquilos cuéntame todo, necesito saber-

-Bueno- respiró hondo- aquí voy...

Flash back

Luego de salir de la habitación donde se hallaba el armario con Hermione, ambos chicos se dirigían velozmente hacia donde estaba el innombrable, que ya había asesinado a casi todos los profesores. Cuando llegaron ya estaba luchando contra Snape y Dumbledore, al verlos hizo un movimiento de su varita y termino con ellos, para así pelear con los jóvenes. Lucharon todo lo que pudieron hasta que decidieron huir, su enemigo se había vuelto demasiado fuerte y no pensaban quedarse a morir...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ha sido horrible, Herm, pero peor fue el regreso...

Continuación del Flash Back

Luego de unos días volvieron para rescatarla, pero tan solo hallaron el armario roto. Revisaron todo el castillo y encontraron a los únicos sobrevivientes: Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, 2 alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hanna Abot. Todos juntos permanecieron y aun permanecen en las ruinas de Hogwarts...

Fin del Flash Back -

-Fue horrible tener que ver los cuerpos muertos... yo... yo.. yo tuve que ver a mi hermana muerta!!! Mi querida y pequeña hermanita... me siento tan culpable de no poder haberla escondido- su voz se terminó quebrando y se puso a llorar, Hermione hizo que apoyara su cabeza en el regazo de ella.

-Yo también, Ron, yo también tu que ver y oír eso, pero dime por qué no han venido los otros???

-Es que debimos juntar entre todos los ahorros para recién pagar el ingreso aquí, tan solo alcanzó para uno y salí electo yo...

-Y como supieron que yo estaba aquí??

-No lo sabíamos, solo yo lo sé ahora.... es que no contaba con encontrarme contigo

-Ah

-Ahora cuéntame tú, como es eso que eres la mujer de Malfoy??!!

Le contó todo lo sucedido con respecto a ella, incluso el acuerdo Voldemort- Malfoy de que sus hijos debían casarse, según ellos serian la fusión perfecta. La amistad de ellos 2 retornó a lo fue en algún tiempo remoto, se carteaban regularmente con los refugiados de Hogwarts. Draco se había puesto más celoso que nunca, su odio hacia ''Rupert´´ se incrementaba cada vez más con el correr del tiempo, trataba a toda costa separarlos. Una noche los dos amigos tuvieron un pensamiento en el que nunca había recaído, los planes del innombrable...

-Aún no sabemos que anda tramando Voldemort- mustió Ron

-Si, yo no tengo manera de tener contacto con él, además, de repente mostrar entusiasmo por su vida sería muy sospechoso

-Con él si, pero que hay de Malfoy??él debe saber algo

-Si, pero como

-Eres tonta o qué? Hazte la cariñosa con él, está tan enamorado de ti que te dirá cualquier cosa -Te parece?- preguntó temerosa y dudosa

-Si, ve y hazlo

-Bueno

Al día siguiente Hermione fue con todos los ánimos, caminó apresurada y se colgó de la espalda de Draco...

-Hola Draky!!- chill

-Pansy Parkinson...Ah, eres tú- contestó despectivo

-Cómo estas?? Dormiste bien??- se soltó de su espalda y se puso enfrente para imposibilitarle el paso. Él suspiró, le hizo una seña a sus amigos y estos se retiraron...

-Bien y s

-Me alegro- embozó una gran sonrisa y parpadeo un par de veces.

-Herm, no quiero ser grosero pero me muro de hambre- dijo impaciente

-Hambre, eh? Pues yo también...

-Entonces vamos

-Pero la mía es de otro tipo- rodeó su cuello con sus manos

-Si??

-Si- se acercó y lo besó.

Pudo observar por encima del hombro de Draco, la mueca de asco de Ron. Pasó el resto del día con Malfoy y teniendo charlas esporádicas con su mejor amigo. Por la noche, Hermione se hallaba desilusionada de no poder haberle sacado nada al rubio, quizás porque sentía cierta desconfianza o porque en ningún momento había podido sacar el tema 'planes de Voldemort'. Pero no perdió las esperanzas así que se acercó nuevamente...

-Hola- se inclinó y lo besó en una mejilla

-Qué es eso??- preguntó indignando sentado en un sillón

-Un saludo, que esperabas??- contestó incrédula

-Algo más... interesante- dijo malicioso

-Si??

-Si- estiró los bazos y la hizo sentarse sobre su regazo para poder besarla  
  
-Mmm... - comenzó a soltarse poco a poco- Draky, tu sabes en que está Voldemort, es que unos chicos me lo han preguntado y yo no sé...

Draco arrugó la nariz mirando en dirección a Ron que estaba sentado en la otra punta del sillón, leyendo. Hermione carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención, cuando la vio le hizo la señal de que se fuera, pero igual Draco lo reafirmó...

-Wrosky fuera

Ron lo miro indiferente, se levantó y se fue. Draco volvió dirigiéndose a ella...

-Sabes, ese Wrosky es tan parecido a Weasley, juraría que su mirada hacia mí es la misma... llena de odio, rencor y resentimiento.

-Si, podría ser, nunca me lo he puesto a pensar, pero ahora dime que planes tiene Voldemort

-Ah, si... bien, no estoy seguro pero creo que está buscando a Potter, parece que cuando atacó Hogwarts se le escapó junto con Weasley.

-Oh, Harry escapó??- preguntó tratando de fingir indignación

-Si, pero no te preocupes mi lord lo matará- dijo sereno apoyándola contra él Hermione no dijo nada, solo se estremeció y prefirió seguir escuchando al inaguantable rubio... -Hermy, que opinas si en vez de esperar 6 meses para casarnos, nos casamos el mes que viene, digo ahora que comenzamos a llevarnos bien.

Se enderezó enérgica y horrorizadamente, y le respondió...

-Y si mejor esperamos a terminar las clases, como faltan solo unos 2 meses

-Es mucho- dijo poniendo una cara de enojo digna de un niño caprichoso de 6 años

-Pero... pero para que no se nos superponga con los estudios- en realidad no tenia ni el más remoto deseo de casarse y menos con él.

-Eso no pasara, pero me parece a mí o tu no tienes ni el más mínimo deseo de casarte conmigo!!- bramó enojado haciendo que ella se levantar

-No es eso, es que... es que...- trataba de buscar la excusa perfecta

-Es que, qué?? Es eso!!- se levantó furioso

-No!!- dijo con un grito ahogado

-Basta, nos casaremos en un mes te guste o no

Ella estaba asustada, no había contado con esta decisión de Draco. Estaba segura de que en ese mismo instante se iría a escribir una carta a su padre solicitando el adelanto de la boda. Desde atrás se escuchó la voz grave de Ron....

-Pero que sucede aquí?? Qué es tanto grito??

-No es nada, Rupert, por favor vete después hablamos, si?- le contestó temerosa ella

-No me iré, como puede ser que le grites de ese modo, Malfoy??

-No son tus asuntos, Wrosky, así que no te metas

-No voy a permitir que le grites a mi amiga

-Hermione vamos nos de aquí-dijo severo Malfoy

Ella se iba a mover en dirección a él pero Ron se puso delante de ella...

-Herm, tu quedas conmigo

-No, yo no...

-Hermione- dijo grave Malfoy- vamos

-Ya, Rupert, déjame pasar- le pidió tratando de correrlo de su camino

-Quédate

-Bueno, en vista de que el señor Wrosky no deja a las parejas resolver sus asuntos yo me voy, Herm nos vemos en otro momento- se marchó en dirección al cuarto de hombres.

Ella se derrumbó en el sillón, su amigo hizo lo mismo...

-Como puede ser que ese estúpido haya adquirido tanto dominio sobre ti, te creía más fuerte

-No es eso, es solo que... bueno tu sabes... no tengo tanta hinchada como para enfrentarlo

-Bueno, pero ahora dime que traman los mortios

-Están buscando a Harry

-Oh, oh... debemos avisarles

-Pero que es lo ellos están haciendo allí??

-Se están entrenando

-Para??

-Ya todos suponíamos un ataque de tu-ya-sabes-quien

-Y quien los ayuda?? No creo que sepan solos

La mirada de él se oscureció y su voz comenzó a quebrarse...

-Percy los ayuda, él, Bill, Charlie y yo somos hasta ahora los únicos Weasleys vivos

-Oh, Ron lo siento mucho...

Él se limpió las pocas y diminutas lagrimas, y siguió hablando....

-El día de tu boda será perfecto para atacar.

-Estás seguro?? -Segurísimo

Pasó un mes y la horrible boda llegó, en la habitación de Hermione en la casa de los Malfoys las mucamas revoloteaban a su alrededor. Cuando al fin estuvo lista les pidió que se retirar un momento para así poder enviar una lechuza a todos sus amigos ya listos para atacar y también poder colocar su varita en la liga de su pierna. Casi al final de la ceremonia el grupo apareció:

- Sr.Malfoy puede besar a la novia- el rubio se aproximó a ella y, antes de que sus labios pudieran unirse, la puerta se abrió de par en par. El grupo entró corriendo y emitiendo un grito de guerra. Se detuvieron todos en mitad del pasillo y Harry comenzó a hablar...

-Al fin nos vemos de nuevo

-Qué modales son esos, Potter?? Te enseñaré a ser un caballero- Voldemort levantó su varita y todos comenzaron a luchar, el grupo contra todos los mortios presentes. Draco, por su parte, se llevó a Hermione al campanario...

-Qué haces?? déjame

-No, si debo morir al menos dejare algo mío- mientras decía esto comenzaba a acorralarla contra una pared

-A qué te refieres??-indagó temerosa

-Jejeje- la arrojó al suelo y comenzó a subir su vestido. Hermione empezó a forcejear para libarse de él, entre tanto clavó uno de sus tacos en su ( voy a ser delicada) parte noble. Se levantó y se fue, dejándolo en suelo con sus manos entre sus piernas. Abajo la lucha seguía. Todos los adolescentes unieron fuerzas y logran exterminar a Voldemort y todos sus secuaces presentes en la boda. Años más tarde un grupo de personas se paró enfrente de una estatua, eran 9 personas. Juntos leyeron lo que decía la placa: _Dedicado a los 9 valientes que destruyeron al señor tenebroso y devolvieron la felicidad a nuestras vidas´´._  
  
Fin

NdA: uff mi segundo fic...la verdad es que me gusta más hacerlos de un solo cap. que en forma de serie...jejeje...

dejen sus opiniones!!!!!

Lady Macduff agradece a todo aquel que hay dedicado tiempo de su vida en leer esto


End file.
